1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binocular telescope with a photographing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, a binocular telescope is used for watching sports, wild birds, and so on. When using such a binocular telescope, it is often the case that the user sees something that he or she would like to photograph. Typically, he or she will fail to photograph the desired scene because he or she must change a camera for the binocular telescope and during this time the chance is lost. For this reason, a binocular telescope containing a camera is proposed, whereby a photograph can be taken immediately by using the camera contained in the binocular telescope while continuing the observation through the binocular telescope.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 6-2330 discloses a binocular telescope with a photographing function, i.e., a combination of a binocular telescope and a camera, in which the camera is simply mounted on the binocular telescope. The binocular telescope is provided with a pair of telescopic optical systems for observing an observed object in an enlarged state, and a photographing optical system for photographing the observed object. Thus, the binocular telescope with the camera is formed by simply combining them, and therefore the whole structure is bulky.